THE WORLD WHERE I BELONG
by Risetta
Summary: Two weeks after Amaimon attack and two weeks everyone at charm school including Yukio distance themselves from Rin, and only look at Rin as a Demon who don't have heart. Sorry i'm not good making summary.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THE STORY (BLUE EXORSICT) NOT MINE. AND THIS STORY RATED T

"TO THE WORLD WHERE I BELONG"

part1: "WHAT AM I IN EVERYONE EYES?"

 **SUMMARY: TWO WEEKS AFTER AMAIMON ATTACK AND TWO WEEKS EVERYONE AT CHARM SCHOOL INCLUDING YUKIO** **DISTANCE THEMSELVES FROM RIN! AND SEE HIM ONLY AS A DEAMON WHO DON'T HAVE HEART!**

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU DEMON!" Seimei scream with crying face in Kamiki hug, "Can't you see everyone here hate you! You filthy son of Satan!" Kamiki shove Rin so hard that he fall behind. " you demon! why the heck did you come here in the first place!" Bon kicked Rin who is now gain more pain not only the side that got kicked but also his heart.

Rin who have been keeping the pain that keep coming from his friend just try to explain everything can't say a thing because he keep being hit. "So all this time was a lie?! you being so friendly with us so THAT YOU CAN KILL US FROM BEHIND?!" the last blow given by Konekomaru make Rin cry, "I...I..Just-""WHAT YOU JUST SAY ITS NOT LIKE IT?! YOU JUST SAY YOU DON'T MEAN TO ATTACK US BUT THE FACT YOU JUST ABOUT TO ATTACK US" Shima shout right before Rin could finish his line.

"Nii-san why? why you could be so mean to me?! Even I already try to hide you all this time! now that you already done this, I can't help you anymore!" Yukio left with all of the other charm school student into the darkness. "Wait! Please wait! I can explain it, just please don't leave me alone-"

"RIN! Wake up! Rin!" Kuro shake Rin shoulder while keep shouting at him to wake up."wha...what the heck?! oh...its you Kuro" Rin who is just woke up, realize that its just a nightmare and he saw Kuro's worried face." hahaha...what with that face Kuro its not like I'm gonna die just because of a nightmare" Rin who try to smile to Kuro so that he won't worry.

'' Rin...don't try to hide it that you just got a nightmare, don't you? you were crying" sudden voice that from Rin earring make Rin jump from his place.''wha! don't just talk out of nowhere its scary, Larch!" Rin who caught Kuro who is almost fall from Rin when he jump put kuro down. "Sorry, but is that nightmare about that incident again?'' Larch ask Rin if its the same nightmare as the last night and the other night these past two weeks "yeah...its the same nightmare, but don't worry I'm fine...its just that, I really want to know what am I in everyone eyes now after that night" Rin recall the night when Amaimon attack him and the others at camp.

 **HOW WAS THE STORY? SORRY IF ITS NOT REALLY WELL, ITS MY FIRST STORY SO SORRY IF ITS SUCK. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE GIVE A FEEDBACK AND DON'T HOLD BACK!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THE STORY (BLUE EXORSICT) NOT MINE. AND THIS STORY RATED T

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THIS STORY (BLUE EXORCIST) NOT MINE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS. AND THANK FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE OTHER WHO LIKE AND FOLLOW MY STORY.**

PART 2: "THE VIOLIN PAST"

It's been about a weeks since Rin change room into the other side of the dorm. Rin doesn't want to bother Yukio when he beside him or in the same room. Rin only talk to Yukio when they have dinner in the dining room and that is all about study.

Rin always go to the roof to play violin, he is really good at it but no one knew about that. When Rin don't go to class he always at the roof or the town. Rin first learn how to play violin was when he 12 years old, that time he meet a vionist.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

 _It's another bad day for Rin, he got another fight with a gang in his school."ughh….i really don't want to go home, I don't want to hear the old man sermon." Rin walk with a scary face toward a small Park in his way home. When he arrived in front of the park, he heard a beautiful melody. The melody was so relaxing and free, that made him forget his problem._

 _When Rin looked for the beautiful melody came from, he saw a really beautiful woman with violin in her hand stopped playing as she felt that someone was watching her. Rin was fallen in love with violin that day, and ask the women that know as Honoka Azura, 26 years old, to teach him how to play violin. Honoka gladly accept the request and say to Rin to meet him at the address she gave tomorrow ._

 _At home Rin think about how to get a violin without anyone in the house know, in the end he gave up and think this tomorrow. The next day was Sunday, he get up early than he used to, and get ready to go to the address._

 _Rin saw a big and wonderful house with a café under it,'what a wonderful house, its like from the story I heard or read '. Rin tough that when he saw the house. Honoka greets him in front of the café, "Morning, umm….who is your name again?" Rin jolted at the question and realize that he haven't tell his name,"umm…my name is Rin…Okumura, 12 years old". Honoka smiled at Rin and lead the way to a music room inside the café._

 _"Here for you!" Honoka gave him a violin with a small butterfly design in it."But this-""yeah, its for you my first student" say Honoka with a grin in her face. "Thanks a lot, Honoka-san" Rin was so happy and began his lesson._

 _~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~_

"What a nice memory you got there, Rin" Larch suddenly speak make Rin wake up from his Day Dream about the past."is that woman in your memory your theacher?""yeah…she was" Rin calmly answer the question."She was?""She dead when I was 14 right before I meet you, because…." A long silent before Rin finished his line," killed by a exorcist, she was a half demon like me. I forgot a bout demon because you erased my memory about demon".

"Soorryyy!" Larch change from his earing form to a Black fox form and licked Rin face.

"c'mon lets go get some lunch at town, I don't fill like going to Charm School today, you too Kuro".

When at Town, Rin play his violin at the park that he first meet Honoka and fallen in love with violin for the first time. And he walk toward a restaurant that allowing pet so he can eat with Kuro and Larch in his fox form, he end his time at town to buy violin string.

 **HOW WAS THE STORY, SORRY IF THE UPDATE WAS TAKE TO LONG. AND THANKS FOR THE WAIT. PLEASE DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW. HERE A BONUS.**

TAKE FROM THE FLASHBACK

"What are you saying Kid? You want to became my student"

"YES!"

"Sure, I would really love to make you one!"the women said while bouncing up and down

"umm…you really are different when you play violin or like another person"

"well say kid. Oh by the way my name is Honoka Azura nice to meet you, here meet me tomorrow at this address. I have to go now see you!"Honoka dashed out of the park with a goofy face

" What a weird person but a nice one, oh well time to go home now"

…

"Wait….where is this place!"

In the end Rin go to the police station and call his dad.

~~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~~

Rin : I never got lose in the way!

Me : yeah…yeah

 **THANKS AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. THANKS AND SORRY AGAIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THIS STORY (BLUE EXORCIST) NOT MINE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS. AND THANK FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE OTHER WHO LIKE AND FOLLOW MY STORY.**

" **THE WORD THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR"**

It was Monday when Rin got hitted by a weird demon on his way to shopping, the demon had a small fin in both his cheeks and body like a cat yet a big body like a wolf. The demon cast a spell around Rin make a wall of water, but the water burn like fire.

Rin was alone because Larch don't want to go out with him and Kuro…well he was sleeping. Rin draw his sword yet he remained by the memory of the night at camp, the demon saw the opportunity to attack and manage to make a big wound on his back. Rin was kicked to a few meters from his spot.

A few minute later he hear a lot of footsteps that he know who it belong to, its belong to his fellow charm school. Not long after that he heard a scream from the demon and then a lot demon alike come from nowhere then the group was outnumbered. When the group was about to be beaten Rin bolted to the Demons in his demon form.

Rin was almost beat all of the demons when he suddenly got hitted by his own brother with holy waters, Rin body was burn its hurt him like hell. Yukio didn't mean to hit his brother but he was in the way and got hitted instead of the weird demons.

Rin cannot control the hurt and accidently hit Konekomaru and the others, he make Shemei Cry and Konekomaru scream. He then fell a grips around his hand a really hurt one that make him snap to reality. He then meet with a hate glare, a cold eye, a pained expression, and a betrayed one in everyone eye, and some more on his twin face.

"WHY?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING MY STUDENT FOR?! YOU DEMON! YOU AREN'T MY TWIN OR EVEN MY BROTHER AFTER ALL! YOU'RE JUST A DAMN HALF FUCKING DEMON!" Yukio shout at his twin and add the thing that Rin don't want to heard from his twin mount "WHAT ARE SPECLES AT?! BECAUSE OF YOU, OUR FATHER DEAD AND NOW YOU ALMOST KILLED THE OTHERS CHARM STUDENT! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DEMON!"

With that Rin was run in tears to his dorm. He was so hurted by everyone, he just want to help them and in return he only got a scar in his heart. When rin arrived in the dorm, he then bolted to his room and packing his thing in a bag. " Kuro would you like to come with me even if I'm going to hell? Or do you want to live here?"

"What are you talking about Rin? Of course I will go with you! And Larch will come with you too!"Kuro jump into Larch's fox form and make Rin chuckled at it. "Yeah, this idiot cat is right, I will go with you through heaven and hell!" he then shift to earing form after bit Kuro in the paw who now was hissed to him.

"Thank you guys" Rin hugged Kuro and wear Larch at his left ear before grab his violin and art tools. Rin left trough window not wanting to run into anyone.

.

.

.

.

 **How was it good or not? Sorry for not update it for a while, there have been a lot problem here. Sorry if my grammar suck, I really need to study more grammar. And thanks for the review and sorry for the mistake last charapter! Here another bonus**

 **::**

 **::**

 **TAKE AFTER KURO JUMP INTO LARCH**

"Hey that hurt! You stupid cat!" Larch charge at Kuro while trowing fire and water at Kuro

"HUH! So what, you grumpy fox! Its accident, I didn't mean it!"

The two of them make the room mest and got Rin angry at them

.

.

.

Rin : "now you make me like a crybaby!"

Me : "am i?"

Rin : "Yes you're!"

Me : "I can make it worse than now"

Rin : "meany!"

 **THANKS AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. THANKS AND SORRY AGAIN.**


End file.
